SAF Ch 5:Learning the past
June 10,2020 0605 hours Attcus and Bo tried calling their parents,"Guys it is useless."They quickly stopped and hid their worries. Mike unlocked the front door and came in,"So how did the second night go." "A little harder then the first one I suppose." "Well,I got to warn you,It will get harder pretty soon."The guard said as he already saw two missing from the group."I think you should get some rest,"pointing at most of them already asleep. 1000 hours Carl was woken up by something but somehow he was alone in the office somehow the design was different. Hint This takes before the killing. "Guys,Where did you go."Someone did reply to his voice but it wasn't anyone he it said was,"Protect them."Carl was confused,What did that voice meant. Then there were footsteps coming from the hallway,Carl slowly peeked out. There were five children and a tall guy. To Carl's Mind,Standing infront of him was the Purple guy everyone was talking about. "I must be back in time." They were all walked into the back room. "I got to do something." Carl then remembered about his loaded up firearm and ran into the back room, It was too late." Four of the Five children were on the floor with blood. The Fifth was trapped in the room watching the killer approach him, quickly Carl kicked down the door. The purple guy slowly turned around with his eyes facing him." Let him go fool." The purple guy just turned to the fifth children and slowly walked towards him." You asked for it."Carl Shot off a bullet, but the purple guy quickly turned around and blocked the bullet." What the..."He was interrupted by the purple guy." You can't kill me." "Yes I can."He said as he shot all the bullets stored in his mag. Again the purple man quickly blocked the remaining bullets then turned back and walked again toward the shocked child. In a attempt,Carl jumped and tried to put his hands around the other person's neck."I said stay away."He then looked at the child and said"RUN!"The child quickly did what he said,"No you don't."The purple guy threw the knife at the escaping figure. Carl saw it and jumped infront of it quickly. Before He blacked out,he saw employees at the door looking down at him and the purple guy. "What a shame." 1005 hours "Carl wake up."It was Mumble,"You were talking in your sleep."Carl explained what happened in his dream to the of them said the same thing,Gloria then spoke up"This place is really creeping me out."Just then everyone heard singing,It sounded like it was coming outside,There stood a woman who looked to be somewhere in her 30s with a Guitar."Mind if you be my background voice." She sounded like she had been though a lot so our heroes kindly agreed."Okay here we go." It's been so long-The Living Tonestone (Solo) "I dunno what I was thinking leaving my child behind now I suffer the cruse and now I am blind with all this anger,guilt and sadness coming to haunt me forever I can't wait for the chiff at the end of the river" Our female singers joined in "Is this revenge I am seeking or seeking someone to avenge me stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free Maybe I should chase and find before they try to stop it It won't be long before I'll become a puppet It's been so long since I last seen my son lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter Since you be gone I've been singing this stupid song so i could ponder the sanity of your mother ( Guitar) (Solo) I wish I lived in the present with the gift of my past mistakes But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes Your sweet little eyes,your little smile is all I remember Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper (All) Justification is killing me but killing isn't justified what happened to my son,I am terrified It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger I am sorry my sweet baby,I wish I've been there It's been so long Since I last seen my son lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter Since you be gone I've been singing this stupid song so i could ponder the sanity of your mother" ( Guitar) (Song ends) "Look I really want to catch the killer." "Don't worry we'll find him." "Thank you so much,I better get going now." Everyone watched as she got in her car and drove off. "Which reminds me,we need to get back ourselves." Our heroes wait until it got really late and yes you know. Prev Ch:SAF Ch 4:Night Two Next Ch:SAF Ch 6:Night Three Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers